Mundos Paralelos
by Samurott1987
Summary: Sumario: está es la historia en donde Misty va a la cueva, celeste debido a un encargo de la enfermera joy, ella va a haya pero algo ha ocurrido, ya que ella nunca regreso al centro pokémon de su cuidad y menos al gimnasio y Ash al, enterarse lo sucedido por medio de Daisy cancela su viaje a KALOS, para ir a buscar a su amiga Pokémon Phineas Y Ferb y My little Pony
1. Prologó

**Capítulo: 1 Prólogo.**

**Sumario: está es la historia en donde Misty va a la cueva, celeste debido a un encargo de la enfermera joy, ella va a haya pero algo ha ocurrido, ya que ella nunca regreso al centro pokémon de su cuidad y menos al gimnasio y Ash al, enterarse lo sucedido por medio de Daisy cancela su viaje a KALOS para averiguar qué fue lo que paso, con su mejor amiga, pero lo que no sabe es que él tendrá que sacrificar su sueño más preciado, con tal de traerla de regreso a su mundo original, el mundo pokémon. **

**Descargo: Pokémon, Phineas y Ferb y My Little pony no, me pertenecen les pertenecen a sus respectivos Dueños, y esté Xover lo, hago con el fin de entretener al lector.**

* * *

**Prólogo**

**Una tarde en el tranquilo pueblo paleta, vemos al entrenador pokémon Ash Ketchum descansando tranquilamente después de perder en la liga de Teselia quedó entre los mejores cuatro lugares, Ahora se esteba preparando para ir a su próximo viaje a la región KALOS para participar en una nueva liga pokémon, ya tenía todo listo para su salida pero el destino le tenía una sorpresa ya lista a la vuelta de la esquina, pero él jamás se imagino que fuera a ponerle fin a su viaje sin haberlo ni si quiera iniciado, pero cuando alguien está en problema el siempre piensa en ellos antes que él mismo.**

* * *

—Hola muy buenas tardes habla, Daisy la hermana de de Misty por de casualidad se encuentra Ash Ketchum por aquí, dijo Daisy. — ¿Quién es mamá? Pregunto Ash. —Es Daisy la hermana mayor de Misty dijo Delia. — "¿Daisy qué pasa con Misty?", pregunto Ash—Hola Ash disculpa sí te moleste pero tú eres al único al quién puedo recurrir por ahorita dijo Daisy. —Dime qué pasó con Misty que me tienes muy preocupado, dijo Ash. —Ok Ash pero después de que te cuente me ayudaras trato. —Hecho, dijo Ash. —Bien respondió La Blonda. —Cálmate Daisy y dime lo que paso, dijo Ash—Es Misty respondió Daisy, muy preocupada. — ¿Eh que pasa con ella se?, pelearon o que paso pregunto Ash muy preocupado. —ella despareció dijo, Daisy Rompiendo el llanto a causa de la impotencia. — ¿Cómo que Misty despareció? Pregunto Ash muy preocupado. —Sí es verdad ella despareció y esto fue lo que paso ese día, dijo Daisy ya un poco más tranquila. —

**Flash Back**

**Era una tarde en cuidad celeste y la enfermera Joy, pidió a Misty que fuera a investigar algo que estaba pasando en la cueva Celeste, entonces ella llego y al gimnasio y contó lo que estaba pasando pero yo tenía un presentimiento de que algo iba a suceder en ese lugar y yo no podía hacer más nada, y como Misty es la líder es deber de ella saber lo que pasa en dicha cueva y entonces ella acepto ir pero no se fue sola se fue con sus pokémon más, fuertes según lo que yo oía en las noticias eran extraños acontecimientos, que estaban sucediendo ahí Misty ya tenía como casi más de cuatro horas de haberse, ido a la cueva después el tiempo paso y nada que llegaba y ya llego la noche y me fui a asomar a su habitación, por sí ya había regresado y cuando no la vi me preocupe, pero después pensé que a lo mejor llegaría más tarde pero me equivoque llego la mañana siguiente y fui a su cuarto y no estaba no amaneció y eso quiere decir que no vino a dormir y ya pregunte a todos los centros pokémon de todo KANTO y ninguno me dicen sí vieron a Misty y cuando eso me lo dijeron, me preocupe mucho obviamente que mis otras hermanas lo están por esos en decisión unánime decidimos llamarte, para que nos ayudes a encontrar a nuestra hermanita, y por eso te pido ese favor y sé que sientes algo por mi hermana nos ayudaras a encontrarla y eso es todo lo que tengo que contar Ash.**

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

**—**No te preocupes Daisy la encontraremos, ya lo veras dijo Ash ya decidido. —Entonces iras buscaras a Misty Pregunto Daisy más feliz. —Claro no te preocupes iré a Cuidad Celeste para ver que paso en realidad dijo Ash más optimista. —Bien Ash entonces te estaré esperando, dijo la Blonda. —Perfecto Daisy nos vemos en unos cuantos, días más dijo Ash. —Gracias Ash Y Cuando partirás dijo Daisy mañana mismo me iré respondió Ash. —Chao Ash hasta mañana dijo Daisy y colgó el teléfono. — ¿Entonces Ash ya no irás a KALOS? Pregunto su madre. —no mamá ha ocurrido un gran imprevisto y el viaje lo he cancelado definitivamente, dijo Ash. — ¿Y Por qué Ya No Vas A ir? Pregunta Delia. —mamá no sé cómo decirte esto pero prométeme que serás muy fuerte lo que tengo que decirte es muy grave por favor escúchame si dijo Ash. —Sí claro hijo a si lo haré dijo Delia. —mamá Misty está desaparecida dijo Ash. — ¿No es broma verdad Ash? pregunto Delia. —No es ninguna broma madre, y por eso mañana mismo me iré a cuidad Celeste Dijo Ash. —Que Misty desapareció dijo Pikachu. —A si es amigo ella desapareció y no se sabe cómo fue dijo Ash. —mamá creo que mis viajes pokémon se postergaran un gran rato dijo Ash. — ¿por qué dices eso? Pregunto Delia. —No sé mamá pero creo que solo podre traer a Misty de vuelta a nuestro hogar, voy a estudiar para ser un científico solo con tal de traer de vuelta a Misty a nuestro hogar, dijo Ash. —Sí lo dices en serio Ash yo te apoyo hijo y si renuncias a ser maestro pokémon por tal de traer a Misty yo también te apoyo, dijo Delia. —Gracias mamá sabía que podía contar contigo dijo Ash muy feliz. —Bueno mamá será mejor que les vaya a contar a lo demás lo que está pasando con Misty dijo Ash. —Sí cariño tienes toda la razón dijo Delia. —

**Esa misma tarde Ash se fue al laboratorio a poner al tanto a Tracey como al profesor Oak, y también aprovecho para hablar con todos sus pokémon y explicarles lo que realidad estaba sucediendo y porque ese repentino cambio de decisión.**

* * *

—Mira Ash entiendo por lo que estás pasando y Misty, es nuestra amiga y créame que también estamos muy preocupados por ella y por eso, te apoyaremos en todo amigo no te preocupes Ash todo saldrá muy bien. —El profesor tiene toda la razón todo saldrá bien Ash no te mortifiques dijo Tracey. —Gracias lo aprecio mucho y de verdad agradezco lo que ustedes hacen por mí en estos momentos tan difíciles dijo Ash. —Para eso somos los amigos no para apoyarse mutuamente y lo que nos dijiste que haría nosotros te apoyamos dijeron tanto el profesor Oak y Tracey. —

**Tanto así se fueron los dos el profesor y el observador pokémon a ayudar a Ash en su nueva misión y mientras tanto ash se fue a casa para descansar para partir a Cuidad Celeste a encontrar más detalles para poder así encontrar a su amor secreto y descubrir que fue lo que paso ahí, ya era de mañana en pueblo paleta y vemos a un Ash Ketchum listo para ir a Cuidad Celeste para averiguar el paradero, de Misty.**

* * *

—Muy bien mamá ya me voy desame mucha suerte dijo Ash. —Está bien hijo cuídate mucho dijo delia muy alegremente. —

En otra Galaxia:

—Ya llevo quince días de estar aquí en este planeta habitado por ponnys y humanoides, y culturas que yo ni siquiera conozco sin ofender a nadie dijo Misty. —Lo sé Misty y no te preocupes dijo Rarity —Oh Ash sí sólo estuvieras tú aquí, como te extraño dijo Misty un poco sonrojada. — ¿Lo Extrañas Verdad Misty? Pregunto AppleJack. —sí lo extraño mucho dijo y lo extraño mucho pero no sé si él hará lo mismo no sé pero algo me dice, que no le intereso a él, solo anda viajando y nunca me visita dijo una Misty muy triste. —No sé Misty creó que tú estás muy equivocada dijo Rarity. —A que te refieres Pregunto Misty. —en eso cuando Rarity iba a hablar se forma un portal y AppleJack les advierte a ambas. —Hey se abrió un portalito Misty rápido toma una fotografía de ambas y escribe algo rápido antes que el portal se cierre dijo. —AppleJack. —Lo Haré dijo Misty. —Hazlo que esto solo dura cinco minutos dijo Rarity. —Ya listo se tomaron la fotografía, luego se puso a escribir. —

**Hola Ash Espero que puedas encontrar esto, se que suena raro pero yo estoy en otra galaxia y estoy rodeada de una excelentes amigas que me están cuidando desde que llegue aquí por eso te mando esta imagen para que siempre me recuerdes y yo estoy tratando de todo los medios de regresar pero este portal están pequeño que yo no alcanzo y por eso decidí mandarte está foto para que veas en donde estoy y espero, que algún día poderte volver a ver **

**ATTE.: Misty Waterflower.**

* * *

Y en ese preciso momento un portal se aparece de la nada dejando caer un objeto muy familiar para Ash y cuando él la vio unas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, dijo.

—Oh Misty que bueno Saber Que estás bien tú hermana se alegrará de saber que estás muy bien y mi madre y todos estarán bien, bien Ash Ketchum ahora ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer de ahora en adelante dijo para sí mismo Ash Ketchum.

**Está Historia Continuará.**

**Bueno Joselito vuelve de nuevo con su primer Xover Pokémon Phineas y Ferb y My Little pony espero que les guste mucho la idea y pronto subiré el próximo capítulo y en quince Días más actualizaré dos Historias, y las otras, no se preocupen que pronto también las actualizaré y por favor déjeme Reviews ya que esto me motiva a escribir más rápido las actualizaciones de mis historias Joselito Out.**


	2. Capítulo:2 un nuevo objetivo ha iniciado

**_Capítulo: 2 un nuevo objetivo ha iniciado. _**

—Entonces vemos como nuestro héroe que muy impactado con la nota que recibió de Misty y entonces el decidió hacer una cosa dejar su entrenamiento pokèmon para empezar a idear un plan de como traer de vuelta a Misty de nuevo, al mundo pokèmon fue cuando el decidió estudiar para ser un investigador y un excelente científico todos sus amigos estaban muy de acuerdo con su idea principal.

—bueno chicas me voy a buscar la forma de traer a Misty una vez más dijo el científico a las tres chicas y ellas creían en él y él era todo lo que necesitaba saber de ellas.

—muy bien Ash nosotras estamos de acuerdo de que tú seas el que vaya a rescatar a nuestra hermanita dijo la hermana mayor, ¿acaso tú estás enamorado de ella? volvió a preguntar la rubia al el ex- entrenador pokèmon más sin embargo ya tenía la cara como un semáforo de alumbrado de color rojo él estaba muy avergonzado de que le adivinarán su pequeño y grande secreto.

—uh ya veo la amas y tú no me engañas yo estoy muy pero muy feliz de que la ames Ash ya que nuestra hermanita sería más feliz a sí que adelante tienen nuestro permiso para formar una pareja y quién sabe y después formen una hermosa familia.

—Todo esto tomo muy de sorpresa a nuestro querido científico pokèmon pero no mortificaba por pensar en su futuro junto a Misty no al contrario le agradara mucho la idea de poder formar una familia juntos en el futuro no muy lejano y eso le entusiasmo más al saber que ellos dos podrían formar algo nuevo pero para hacerlo el necesitaba a Misty a su Misty de vuelta con él, en su vida junto a ella.

—Muy bien manos a la obra tenemos mucho que hacer para poder traerla de regreso a donde ella en realidad pertenece a nuestro mundo pero para que eso suceda pasaran cierto tiempo para poder ir a rescatarla mientras tanto yo voy a trabajar en un dispositivo para hacer un puerto que conecte a otras dimensiones para así yo pedir ayuda y terminar pronto y así poder rescatar a Misty.

— Ya han pasado seis meses desde que Ash empezó a fabricar lo que sería su dispositivo para rastrear las ondas y localizar alguna dimensión disponible para el poder pedir ayuda para construir una máquina capaz de detectar y lograr agrandar el portal para pedir ayuda para así poder ir a Danville para poder llegar en donde se encontraba Misty, y es así de como el científico Ketchum logra crear la máquina y llega a la cuidad de DanVille y vio a dos jóvenes de tan sólo ambos de la misma edad que eran expertos muy expertos construyendo cosas y a eso al profesor Ketchum vio que era su salvación a sus problemas y fue a hablar con ellos para solucionar su gran problemas de que Misty no estaba ahí junto a él y el la extrañaba mucho.

— ¿hola compañero que te puedo ayudar? Pregunto Phineas al chico de bata blanca. -¿por de casualidad sus nombres son Phineas y Ferb? Pregunto Ketchum.

—sí lo somos ¿cuál es tú problema amigo? necesito de su ayuda dijeron los dos hermanos a su nuevo amigo

—Verán mi nombre es Ash Ketchum y vivo en pueblo paleta en la región Kanto y hace unos años ocurrió algo mientras yo casi me iba para Kalos para competir en el torneo cuando llegue me entere de que Misty desapareció de la nada y hace unos meses se abrió un portal y lo único que dejo fue una foto y al reverso de la foto decía.

**_Para Ash:_**

**_No te preocupes mi amigo yo estoy muy bien en donde me encuentro más sin embargo yo quiero regresar a tu lado ya que extraño todo lo de Kanto no sé cómo sucedieron las cosas solo sé que pasaron pero espero muy pronto poder regresar de nuevo contigo oh cuanto quisiera que tú estuvieras conmigo ya que esta soledad es muy grande y si cuanto supieras lo que te extraño en realidad me niego a pensar en quedarme en este lugar no digo que es feo lo que pasa es que yo no pertenezco a este lugar mi lugar está contigo y con todos nuestros seres queridos en Kanto ya que lo nuestro no fue mera coincidencia yo pienso que podemos ser más que simples amigos quiero que te estés tranquilo y quiero que tú sepas que yo lucharé para regresar contigo a tu lado como siempre debió serlo así que no me olvides ya que yo no te voy a olvidar lo prometo por eso te mando estás cosas para que tú sepas que yo estoy muy bien y no te preocupes por mí y tan bien sé que tú no te quedaras de brazos cruzados y por todos los medios buscaras la manera de traerme de vuelta y eso lo voy a apreciar mucho con todo mi corazón y yo sé que tú lo vas a lograr por qué yo tengo fe en ti mi querido mejor Amigo, se despide con mucho amor._**

**_Misty Waterflower. _**

**_Phineas estaba totalmente impresionado con lo que acaba de oír en esa nota y ahora ya entendía mejor por qué a veces se sentía, de esa misma manera en la que la amiga del ex entrenador se sentía de la misma manera con él y entonces decidió de una vez por todas decirle lo que verdaderamente lo que él siente por ella y pedirle que fueran novios pero siempre hay riesgo que correr y él estaba dispuesto a correrlo con tal de tener a Isabella, a su lado para siempre. _**

**_En ese mismo momento como si fuera una señal del mismo destino entra por la puerta de atrás hace su típica pregunta._**

**_— _****_¿Phineas Que estás haciendo? Pregunto Isabella al chico de cabello rojizo, y el chico con solo verla se le ilumino su mundo, y ahora recientemente se dio cuenta de eso y entonces él dijo a su amor platónico. _**

**_—_**Hola Izzy hoy me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas que pasan por mi mente y tú sabes que tú eres mi mejor amiga verdad dijo el chico un poco nervioso de la reacción de Isabella.

—Claro que sí Phineas somos los mejores amigos y de cuales cosas te has dado cuenta pregunto la chica exploradora al chico de sus sueños, un tanto sonrojada.

—Mira Izzy hemos hecho muchas cosas juntos y pasado por muchas dificultades pero la hemos sabido enfrentar los dos como si fuéramos una pareja dijo él chico un poco avergonzado.

— ¿A qué te refieres? Pregunto Izzy muy sonrojada por lo que dijo su mejor amigo y amor secreto, esto era algo grande pensó ella para sí misma.

—Veras Izzy yo te amo desde la primera vez en que nos vimos y llegaste a mi vida todo cambio y para bien y este sentimiento yo no lo cambio por nada del mundo y por eso quiero pedirte que seas mi novia dijo Phineas un poco temeroso de la respuesta de que lo podría decir su mejor amiga.

—debo de estar en Phineaslandia, pensó Isabella y entonces su mundo de ensueño se vino abajo cuando Gretchen le pellizca a su jefa para traerla a la realidad a su líder y esto puso un poco nervioso a Phineas y dijo.

—Izzy todo está muy bien pregunta su amigo notablemente preocupado por la reacción de su mejor amiga pero la negativa, de Isabella al no responderle él temió que ella no le gustaba a él pero entonces Izzy responde y le contesta al notar que Phineas le decía la verdad.

—Er lo siento Phineas si no te conteste era por la gran emoción de lo que me dijiste y eso me emociono mucho y claro que me gustaría ser tú novia dijo Izzy al ahora su nuevo novio y primero

—De lujo Dijo muy Alegre Phineas.

—Ya era hora dijo Ferb.

**_Isabella hace la misma pregunta una vez más ya que anteriormente pero Phineas la interrumpió a ella. _**

—Izzy Vamos Hacer una maquina capaz de ir a otros mundos dimensionales dijo Phineas.

—De Lujo respondió su novia.

—oye y los chicos preguntaron Phineas e Izzy.

—Hola chicos dijeron Buford Y Balljeet, bien que harán hoy dijeron los dos chicos

—Oye Phineas ¿quién Es él? Pregunto Isabella.

—Mi nombre Es Ash Ketchum Y vengo de otro mundo alternativo y vengo a rescatar a mi mejor amiga ya que es muy especial para mi dijo Ash.

—Ah ¡Ya! Exclamaron todos menos Phineas e Ferb.

—Bueno que esperamos vamos al mundo Pokemon a para tratar de rescatar a Misty dijeron Phineas y Ferb quién levanto su pulgar en señal de acuerdo.

— ¿salvar a Misty de que o de qué? Preguntaron los demás.

**_Entonces los demás chicos los ponen al corriente con lo sucedido e Izzy al parecer lo entiende muy bien y le da su total apoyo al Ex Entrenador pokèmon, por qué Izzy o Phineas harían lo mismo con el uno del otro._**

—Muy bien hagamos lo que tenemos que hacer para rescatar a su bella damisela en peligro dijo la morocha a su novio y nuevo amigo.

—Gracias Izzy eres muy noble de tú parte dijo Ash a su nueva amiga.

—Bien están de acuerdo todos con ir a Kanto a ayudar a nuestro amigo en su gran apuro con su mejor amiga.

—Síííííí Dijeron todos y Ferb solo levanto el pulgar en señal de aprobación.

**_Sea lo que sea que harán considerasen atrapados por que yo me encargaré de ponerlos al descubierto con su plan dijo una voz de una chica que estaba oyendo lo que los chicos estaban conversando, les irá mal, mal, Mal…. Y se fue del lugar en donde se encontraba._**

**_¿Quién Es la chica misteriosa quién está hablando? y que irá, pasar no se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Mundos Paralelos. _**

**_Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo._**

**_~Josélito~_**

**_Muy bien ha pasado mucho tiempo verdad desde la primera vez en que subí la primera parte pero ya está la segunda parte de este maravilloso fic me considero culpable por no actualizarla pero tenía otros proyectos nuevas traducciones y nuevos fics y eso Wow como me quita el tiempo, pero yo trataré de actualizar lo más rápido posible pero Ahorita tendrán que esperar ya que voy a hacer otros proyectos que tenía pendientes les pido que sean paciente por favor ah se me olvidaba decirles que me pueden buscar en Fics De Joselito Ash y Misty en face y en deviantArt. Es joselito04ph, bueno me despido por ahora su amigo Josélito_**

**_Joselito Fuera… _**


	3. Capitulo 3 La Esperanza Renace

Capítulo: 3

Recobrando la esperanza perdida.

Por:

Josélito

Mientras tanto en un planeta muy lejano, vemos a unas muy simpáticas amigas, conversando con su nueva amiga pelirroja de cómo fue que a su mejor amigo de cómo empezó con el pie derecho al principio, pero con el pasar del tiempo fueron mejorando su relación y de cómo ella se enamoró de él y es en ese momento llego Apple Jack ella encontró a su nueva amiga y ella le tenía muy buenas, noticias que desea compartir con todos ellas por cierto que con las que más, se llevan super bien y son muy unida, pero sabían que la pelirroja no pertenece a este lugar y que ella tarde o temprano tiene que regresar a su verdadero hogar a ese lugar en donde verdaderamente pertenecía ella, y además de que tiene que estar junto al chico que ella amaba y siempre lo ha hecho sin importar por qué, estaba muy atenta a la información muy importante que iba a escuchar a continuación.

—Bien hoy me han llegado noticias para ti Misty y son muy importantes para ti dijo la jefa del grupo a la pelirroja. —

—En serio de que se trata dice la chica muy emocionada con la información muy relevante que le van a otorgar en unos instantes por su amiga. —

—Bueno según mis fuentes confiables me informaron que tú mejor amigo está ideando la manera de venir a traerte de vuelta con la ayuda de unos nuevos amigos que él hizo en otra dimensión al que fue él. —

— ¿Qué Ash viene a rescatarme? Pregunto la chica muy emocionada, y así dándole rienda suelta a su imaginación comienza a emocionarse como si fuera una colegiala de quince años, además de tener la cara demasiada roja del sonrojo, que le provoco esa tan maravillosa noticia a la pelirroja. —

—Wow Misty realmente extraña mucho a Ash y se ve que verdaderamente, está enamorado de él, y estoy segura de que ese tal Ash siente lo mismo por ella, pensaron sus amigas muy felices por su amiga. —

—Muy bien aún te falta algo más, según lo que me informaron tú amigo dejo su propio sueño de convertirse, en un maestro pokèmon, para ir traerte personalmente, ya han pasado casi cinco años desde que decidió ponerle fin a lo de los viajes pokèmon por venirte a buscar y que ya casi viene por ti me informaron también que fue capaz de inventar una maquina capaz de ir a otras dimensiones, y a lo mejor ya debe él estar pidiéndole ayuda a los hermanos Flint, para que les ayude a construir una máquina más potente y estable para poder crear un portal lo suficientemente ancho y fuerte para que una persona pueda entrar y ser devuelta a donde pertenece realmente. —

— ¿Qué Ash hizo qué? Pregunto una la futura maestra pokèmon, muy sorprendida, de lo que su mejor amigo y su gran amor platónico hizo por ella él sacrifico su carrera de ser el gran maestro pokèmon y eso le hizo saber y reconocer que su mejor amigo había crecido y madurado bastante en todo este tiempo, cuando estuvo ausente en sus viajes pokèmon. —

—Así es amiga de lejos uno se da cuenta por qué él hizo lo que tuvo que hacer por ti no cualquiera haría algo por alguna chica, que no sea por amor. —

—Sí tienes toda la razón yo debo de admitir que él hiciera ese lindo gesto dejar todo por venir a buscarme siento que para mí él es el chico indicado él que me amará con todo su ser sin importar de lo que pase en el futuro. —

—Bueno ahora todo lo demos de hacer es esperar hasta que un nuevo portal aparezca de nuevo en esta misma zona para que así tú te vayas a donde verdaderamente tú perteneces, dijeron sus amigas. —

—Bueno chicas las extrañaré un montón, dijo la pelirroja a sus nuevas amigas. —

—Y nosotras a ti también te vamos a extrañar mucho, dijeron ellas un poco triste por qué muy pronto se irá de ahí. —

—Mientras tanto por qué no hacemos algo divertido para no estar triste por la pronta despedida de la terrícola, dijeron ellas. —

—Por qué no dijo Misty muy alegre con la idea de participar, con sus amigas ponis antes de que ella partiera de su planeta para para siempre y regresará a donde ella siempre ha pertenecido. —

—Entonces es un hecho pasaremos todas juntas en nuestra pequeña reunión dijeron las chicas por qué muy pronto, la chica pelirroja regresará a su hogar. —

Oh Ash gracias por lo has hecho por mí en esto , últimos años de pura lealtad hacia nuestra amistad cada día que pasa más, me enamoró de ti no puedo, dejar de pensar en ti tú tratas muy diferentes, a los pokèmon cómo algún otro entrenador que yo haya conocido en él, mundo delos pokèmon y gracias a eso, yo estoy muy enamorada de ti prometo que apenas nos encontremos yo te voy a compensar, por todo esos años que tú me ayudaste a regresar para, estar, juntos y recuperar todo el tiempo que perdimos debido a lo que paso, hace algún, tiempo atrás.

0-0-0-0-0 0-0-0-0-0

Mientras tanto en pueblo paleta.

—Por qué Ash y los demás se dilatan demasiado ya han pasado varios días desde que se fueron dijo la chica de petalburgo. —

—Ya cálmate por no seas tan pesimista yo sé que Ash, regresará pronto y yo sé que él no es de ese tipo, de personas de quienes no cumplan su promesa, le dijo el chico a su hermana mayor, para que se estuviera más tranquila. —

—Sí tu hermano tiene toda la razón por favor no exageres May y además yo confió en que é va a regresar con ayuda solo hay que tener calma y mucha paciencia, ya que seguramente deben de ideando un plan para poder rescatar a Misty antes de volver, a esta dimensión, dijo Dawn a los presentes en la casa de la Sra. Ketchum. —

—Sí chicos, todo va a salir muy bien a como dijo Dawn y yo estoy muy segura de que todo va a Salir a la mil maravillas y una vez más volveremos a reunirnos todos como debió de ser en un principio, como hace lo fue hace mucho tiempo atrás, dijo la señora Delia. —

—Solo espero que así sea volver a estar todos juntos como una, verdadera familia y podamos saludar a nuestra querida pelirroja después de mucho de no verse. —

—Bien esto es, lo que haremos una vez cuando Ash y Misty regresen, a nuestro mundo su mundo y él de mi hijo es hacer una gran celebración de bienvenida, para celebrar a lo grande por qué esta en donde ella tiene que estar. —

—Sí haremos la mejor fiesta, para así demostrarle cuanto se le ha extrañado durante estos años que estuvo ausentes en nuestras vidas, desde que se fue en la cueva Celeste sin dejar rastro alguno, luego nos enteramos de lo que verdaderamente paso con ella y nuestro amigo que se merecen estar juntos una vez más. —

Mientras tanto en Danville

Vemos a nuestros héroes acompañados, de sus nuevos amigos, que hicieron una nueva amistad pero algo no le gusto para nada al pelirrojo y vio a su hermana muy pensativa y entonces él se dio cuenta de algo y no le gusto para su sospecha de que ella los acusará con su madre y entonces tomo la decisión de hablar con ella y hacerle entender por qué tenía que ayudar a sus nuevos amigos, no podían fallarles no ahora y el chico comenzó a persuadir a la chica pelinaranja.

— ¿Hey, hermana en que piensas tanto? Pregunto su hermano a ella Phineas notaba a candace, muy ida y eso le preocupa a él y mucho el pensar de su hermana. —

—Jaja hermanito que cosas piensas verdad y de una vez ten lo por seguro esta vez si los voy a acusar dijo la chica muy astutamente a su hermano menor. —

— ¿Tú no sabes lo pasa verdad hermana? Pregunto el pelirrojo con una pequeña risa medio sarcástica. —

—No lo sé Phineas cuéntame y si me convences no diré nada, prometió su hermana. —

—Nosotros somos los únicos quienes pueden ayudar a Ash de traer de vuelta su mejor amiga de toda la infancia, dijo el joven inventor. —

—Candace se puso a meditar un poco y luego de pensar por un rato por fin se dio cuenta de lo que hermano le decía que él iba a hacer es lo justo.

—Entonces ve yo no te voy a acusar y nada por el estilo haz sentirme orgullosa de tener unos buenos hermanos dijo la chica. —

—Ya hablaste con tu hermana dijeron Ash y Ferb a amigo. —

—Sip respondió el chico de 15 años. —

— ¿todos están listos para partir pregunto? el chico peliverde. —

—Sí contestaron todos al unisonó, y se fueron hacía el mundo pokèmon para construir la maquina quien traerá a la pelirroja de vuelta. —

Y así Phineas e Isabella compartieron un lindo, y tierno beso para prepararse en una nueva aventura como pareja, junto a Ferb a las exploradoras y los demás chicos.

Fin del Capítulo: 3

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

~Josélito~.


End file.
